seven
by vampire1031
Summary: Seven animals of Nool are killed for which of the seven deadly sins they commited


Ok this one shot is where 7 animals of nool are being killed based on their sin. There is envy, greed, wrath, gluttony, sloth, pride, and lust. so 7 unlucky animals are going to meet their end.

It starts off in the jungle of nool during a ravage storm. Katie, Rudy, Jessica, and Cody are stuck inside a hollowed out tree when all of a sudden the lightning flashed which causes Cody and Jessica to jump.

"AHHH" Jessica screams

"Wow that lightning is really bright" Cody says

"AHHHH" Katie says opening her mouth wide staring at the wall of the tree like an idiot.

"Damn out of all the people i get stuck with, it's with these morons" Rudy whispers.

"What was that Rudy?" Cody asks tilting his head putting his finger to his lip

"Oh i said i was hungry" Rudy says lying with ease.

"Oh i am too" Cody says putting his paw on his stomach.

"Well i will go out and look for food, i will be back shortly" Rudy says hopping out into the storm just missing a falling branch that the lightning broke from the tree above.

Somewhere off in the distance Horton is enjoying the storm as he is laying near the clover his ear is covering the clover from the rain. On the clover all of the who's are looking up at the sky as they see a grey sky due to Horton's ear but a few flashes later they notice that the sky is red and the rain is red as well.

"Why is the rain red?" Marcus asks looking at the rain touching his fur.

"This isn't rain" Mana says sniffing his finger and rubbing the red liquid between his first finger and thumb.

"Well what is it then" Mike asks

"Its blood" Mana says sniffing the blood.

"But who's blood is it?"

"I dunno" Jojo says.

Back in Nool Rudy comes back with some meat that he found. Handing out a few pieces to everyone, they begin to eat, Jessica and Cody begin to eat the meat with furious speed while Katie just inhales the whole piece.

"Rudy what kind of meat is it?" Jessica asks enjoying and savoring the taste.

"I dunno I just found it somewhere" Rudy says eating the meat as well.

After the storm has passed everyone meets up at the same place where they were going to burn the clover.

"I just have some terrible news to share with everyone. our friend Horton is dead" Kangaroo says lowering her head a smile on her face.

"Who could have killed HORTON!" Morton shouts tears in his eyes.

"We don't know, all we know is that someone carved something in his skin" Kangaroo says

Everyone goes towards Horton's body and they all begin to shed their tears not caring what other people are doing.

"Who would write Gluttony on Horton's Body let alone what does it mean?" the leader of the whickershams asks.

"It means a person who continues to eat even when they are full" Kangaroo asks.

Somewhere in the other direction of the older animals are Rudy and Kate are sitting near the lake.

"Come Katie lets go for a swim" Rudy says jumping into the lake splashing around.

Katie slowly makes her way into the lake following behind Rudy on the surface, "AHHH"

Rudy suddenly goes under water as he begins to bobble up and down.

"Katie save me" Rudy says flopping his arms in the water.

Katie goes over to Rudy and dives under trying to find him. She finds Rudy with his eyes closed but when she got near him his eyes opened and a smile spreaded on his face. He grabs hold of katie and Pushes her lower wrapping her between his legs and using his tail to hold her even tighter between his legs.

After Katie stopped struggling Rudy swims back to shore and lowering her on the ground before using a sharp twig to carve the word "Sloth" on her side . Back at his house Rudy can be seen sitting on the couch watching a movie when his mom comes in her head lowered.

"Rudy I have some bad news, Horton, as well as Katie was found dead with the words "Gluttony" as well as "Sloth" carved into their bodies.

"N...No it can't be, I am going to my room mom i need some time to take this in" Rudy says hopping up to his room trying his hardest not to laugh.

Rudy then opens a book and puts an X over Horton and katie and under their pictures there are different names. Under Horton was Gluttony and under Katie was sloth.

"Just 5 more" Rudy says before heading back down.

Just as soon as Rudy puts the book away his mom comes in

"Rudy It seems that Jessica was also killed and on her body someone carved the word Pride? Rudy who could be doing this?"

"I dont know Mom" Rudy says

Rudy's Mom is on her way out when she steps on something soft. she Looks down and sees the leader of the whickershams with the words Greed and Lust on his body

"OMG WHAT SICK FREAK COULD BE DOING THIS TO THE ANIMALS OF NOOL?" Kangaroo shouts as she goes into her house and barricades the door with the furniture.

"It's because he was greedy when it came to his banana's and his lust to stay as the leader of the Whickershams made him a two for one deal" Rudy says crossing his foot.

"But how would you know son?" Kangaroo asks puzzled.

"Why envy how you loathe so much" Rudy says slowly hopping towards his mother.

Just then Rudy pounces on his mother knocking her to the floor sitting ontop of her chest looking down at his mother.

"Why envy who better to take out the other sins then Wrath himself"

"You are not allowed to choose who lives and who dies" kangaroo whimpers as blood begins to pour from her stomach where Rudy's tail stabbed with a knife.

"Rudy get off of me you are hurting me" Kangaroo whimpers.

"But I love how comfy it is to sit ontop of you rather than in that tiny ass pouch" Rudy says stabbing her again"

"You are not...god" Kangaroo says before closing her eyes for the last time

"Of course I am not god, I AM WRATH!" Rudy yells before carving Envy into his mother's corpse as he grabs a tattoo gun and begins to tattoo the word WRATH onto his arm.

A/N how do you guys like that? Sorry felt like writing something sinister rather than my normal stories, eh it played better in my head while writing it so hopefully its decent R&R


End file.
